1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to dental instrument. More specifically, the present invention relates to dental instrument with a pivotally arranged shaft and a head mounted to the shaft. The head is equipped with a plurality of cutting blades.
2. Background Information
In regulating teeth, it is a common measure in orthodontics to adhere so-called brackets to the teeth in place of braces. The brackets are subsequently connected with each other by means of wires. These brackets and wires apply forces to the teeth, which cause a change of position of the teeth. The brackets, which are mostly made of metal, are secured by means of specific synthetic materials. Of course, the brackets adhered to the tooth surface are to be removed when the orthodontic treatment is concluded. However, this also requires the removal of all adhesive residues from the tooth surface.
The problem of clearing away the adhesive or the residual adhesive from the tooth surface does not only exist for the orthodontist but also for the after-treating dentist whose main work is the removal of the residual adhesive. It is mainly during the removal of these residues where care must be taken that the tooth surface and the dental enamel are not being damaged.
The common rotating dental instruments known from the state of the art are only conditionally suitable for the removal of adhesive residues as the tooth surface and/or the tools will abrade the dental enamel. Also, the tooth may be damaged as a result of an inferior contact, e.g. when the residual synthetic material has been removed or when the tool slips.
In view of the above, there exists a need for dental instrument which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.